Thanks To Trevor
by starkid1directioner
Summary: I groaned. What happened to never ever stepping foot into the 'stuffiest, fun sucking, horrible room in the entire world' I looked around for someone to save me. Neville rushed round the corner and ran towards us. 'Have you seen Trevor' 'Neville I could kiss you,' I muttered under my breath before speaking aloud.


Thanks To Trevor

First Year

'Has anyone seen Trevor?' A small boy asked, his cheeks coloured a bright red as he huffed under his breath.

I looked towards the only other person in the carriage who had introduced herself as 'Hermione.'

'Who's Trevor?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'My pet toad.'

'And you are?'

'Neville, Neville Longbottom,' he said quietly his eyes flickering apprehensively around the carriage.

'Would you like some help to look for Trevor, Neville?' I asked moving to my feet

'Oh, yes, yes please.'

I sent him a small smile before exiting the carriage. 'It'll be quicker if we split up,' I suggested quietly.

'Good idea.'

Walking through the train, I stopped at a carriage. Tentatively I knocked on the door and two identical grinning faces looked down at me.

'George,' the one on the left said. 'Look we've got ourselves a little visitor.'

George pushed his brother out of the way and thrust his hand towards me. Shaking it meekly, I listened to him speak. 'I'm George the smarter, better looking, funnier, smoother twin.' His brother coughed obnoxiously. 'And this is Fred the dimmer, physically deformed-'

'You do realise that you're _identical_ right?' I cut in quietly. Fred began to grin at me.

'What was it you wanted love?' He asked.

'Oh right. Have you seen a toad?'

'Apart from _Fred_? Nope sorry love.'

'Thanks anyway.'

I turned to leave but something bumped into me from behind.

'I'm so sorry!'

Turning I smiled slightly as I caught sight of the nervous look on his face. 'Its fine Neville don't worry about it. Trevor's not in here.'

He nodded, looking slightly flustered, before walking off. I turned to follow him when the twins stopped me.

'Before you move to follow your little boyfriend what's the best house in Hogwarts?' George asked.

'Gryffindor.'

Fred began to grin at me. 'I knew I saw a lot of potential in you.'

Second Year

'You're muggleborn,' the twins said pulling me to stand behind them. 'We have to protect you no matter what you say.'

I groaned and struggled against their grip. It didn't budge in the slightest. 'Please. I just want to go to the library and I know you won't go there with me!'

'Of course we would.'

I groaned. What happened to never ever stepping foot into the '_stuffiest, fun sucking, horrible room in the entire world?_' I looked around for someone to save me.

Neville rushed round the corner and ran towards us. 'Have you seen Trevor?'

'Neville I could _kiss_ you,' I muttered under my breath before speaking aloud. 'I'll help you look,' I said quickly before ducking out of the twins grip.

I walked quickly through the castle and froze as I looked down into a puddle of water and saw a pair of yellow eyes.

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around the hospital wing. Hermione looked over at me and grinned before Madame Pomfrey assessed us quickly. As soon we were given the all clear we ran out of the room and into the great hall.

Before I could blink, we were sandwiched between the twins. They hugged us close and I gasped for breath.

'You are never leaving our side ever again.'

I rolled my eyes as I shared a look with Hermione. When they'd pulled back we hugged Harry. After Ron and Hermione shared an awkward handshake, I pulled Ron into a hug.

As everything settled down and we sat down for the feast, I turned to face Neville.

'Did you need something?' I asked when I noticed him watching me. He blinked a few times before he began to speak quietly.

'I-I wanted to apologize. It was my fault that you were petrified. If I hadn't lost Trevor-'

I put my hand on top of his and squeezed it once, startled slightly by the colour that assaulted his cheeks at the gesture. 'Its not your fault.'

Fourth Year

'On your feet ladies.' She ordered, clapping her hands once.

I groaned hearing professor McGonaggol's words and reluctantly rose to my feet as the others did the same.

She looked at the boys. 'Gentlemen.' They remained seated and she repeated herself in a sharper tone. 'Gentlemen.'

They shared some disinterested glances and Neville shot to his feet first. I smiled at him when he looked round to motion the other boys to their feet.

I turned to face the boy before me as he offered me his hand and pulled me into position.

Walking through the corridor I heard some music coming from one of the empty classrooms. Peering into room, I let out a small laugh when I noticed Neville practicing for the Yule ball.

Entering the room quietly, I made sure to make no sound and watched him carefully. He could dance well. That was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. It was strange. You'd expect someone that was normally so clumsy to falter and fumble through a dance but he didn't.

When I thought he'd finished, I called his name. He spun round quickly and tripped slightly before flying into me and knocking us both into the wall.

I glanced up at his face and then down at the small amount of space separating us. He braced himself on the wall, his eyes wide. 'You dance well,' I said to break the silence.

'Thank you,' he said quietly, still not moving back. He cleared his throat quietly. 'Who are you going with?'

'No one.'

'Will you go with me?' He muttered and I almost didn't hear him.

I nodded, butterflies filling me. 'Neville?'

'Yeah.'

'Can you step back a bit?'

Seventh Year

'Harry Potter is dead.'

My breath caught and I clutched a hand tight not caring whose hand I was holding.

When whoever was holding my hand squeezed it I looked up at Neville and was shocked at the steely determination in his eyes.

Moving forward he spoke to Voldemort and I felt tears gather in my eyes. But I gave a startled gasp when Harry flew out of Hagrid's arms and shot a spell at Voldemort.

Rushing back inside I ran through the hallway and drew my wand and turned to face the approaching deatheaters.

'_Reducto_!'

They slowed down and I continued on my way. Catching sight of Neville, I tugged at his arm.

'What's wrong?' He asked instantly. 'Are you alright-'

'Shut up just for thirty seconds!' He became silent and looked at me steadily. 'I might die today and I'd hate to die without doing this.'

'What?'

Ignoring his question, I rose onto my toes and kissed him quickly. Pulling back I ran without looking back at him.

'_Stupefy_!'

We won. Harry had won and Voldemort was long gone.

Standing beside Luna, I smiled and hugged her tight. She gave a chime of laughter and spun round.

A hand clutched my wrist and pulled me round.

'Neville?'

'I'd hate to lose courage and never actually do this,' he muttered and pulled me towards him.

Leaning down he kissed me, our lips brushing together in a chaste kiss. Pulling back I noticed a small blush on his cheeks.


End file.
